pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Godliest/Archive 3
I r spam ur talk first. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 08:59, 27 February 2008 (EST) :God dammit! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:59, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::I just cleaned that carpet! Get off it with your dirty shoes you little brats! ARRRGH! SPAM! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 09:01, 27 February 2008 (EST) :::It was just me and the Companion cube here... and then you turn up! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:02, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::::I've always been here. I was hiding behind the cube. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 09:05, 27 February 2008 (EST) :::::That's evul. Now the Companion Cube is sadface. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:07, 27 February 2008 (EST) Now the cube is sad because you're hiding! Come forward and show your true self :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:12, 27 February 2008 (EST) :Ok. Cube <3 Spam. Got it. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 09:14, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::Cube Wuv Spam. But no hide spam! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:54, 27 February 2008 (EST) Why another archive so soon? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:46, 27 February 2008 (EST) :Cube wuv archives? Lord Belar 16:50, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::Cube wuv spam. Muchos spam -> muchos timos to spammos -> nada spam! Cube wuv archives. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:04, 28 February 2008 (EST) 1 user box is not spam. The Lyrics to Thick as a Brick by Jethro Tull is spam. It's also far more random. Especially since Wiki is going to strip the single line breaks from it. <3 u! Really don't mind if you sit this one out. FISH SHAPED SOLID WASTE Rickyvantof 16:40, 29 February 2008 (EST) My words but a whisper -- your deafness a SHOUT. I may make you feel but I can't make you think. Your sperm's in the gutter -- your love's in the sink. So you ride yourselves over the fields and you make all your animal deals and your wise men don't know how it feels to be thick as a brick. And the sand-castle virtues are all swept away in the tidal destruction the moral melee. The elastic retreat rings the close of play as the last wave uncovers the newfangled way. But your new shoes are worn at the heels and your suntan does rapidly peel and your wise men don't know how it feels to be thick as a brick. And the love that I feel is so far away: I'm a bad dream that I just had today -- and you shake your head and say it's a shame. Spin me back down the years and the days of my youth. Draw the lace and black curtains and shut out the whole truth. Spin me down the long ages: let them sing the song. See there! A son is born -- and we pronounce him fit to fight. There are black-heads on his shoulders, and he pees himself in the night. We'll make a man of him put him to trade teach him to play Monopoly and to sing in the rain. The Poet and the painter casting shadows on the water -- as the sun plays on the infantry returning from the sea. The do-er and the thinker: no allowance for the other -- as the failing light illuminates the mercenary's creed. The home fire burning: the kettle almost boiling -- but the master of the house is far away. The horses stamping -- their warm breath clouding in the sharp and frosty morning of the day. And the poet lifts his pen while the soldier sheaths his sword. And the youngest of the family is moving with authority. Building castles by the sea, he dares the tardy tide to wash them all aside. The cattle quietly grazing at the grass down by the river where the swelling mountain water moves onward to the sea: the builder of the castles renews the age-old purpose and contemplates the milking girl whose offer is his need. The young men of the household have all gone into service and are not to be expected for a year. The innocent young master -- thoughts moving ever faster -- has formed the plan to change the man he seems. And the poet sheaths his pen while the soldier lifts his sword. And the oldest of the family is moving with authority. Coming from across the sea, he challenges the son who puts him to the run. What do you do when the old man's gone -- do you want to be him? And your real self sings the song. Do you want to free him? No one to help you get up steam -- and the whirlpool turns you `way off-beam. I've come down from the upper class to mend your rotten ways. My father was a man-of-power whom everyone obeyed. So come on all you criminals! I've got to put you straight just like I did with my old man -- twenty years too late. Your bread and water's going cold. Your hair is too short and neat. I'll judge you all and make damn sure that no-one judges me. You curl your toes in fun as you smile at everyone -- you meet the stares. You're unaware that your doings aren't done. And you laugh most ruthlessly as you tell us what not to be. But how are we supposed to see where we should run? I see you shuffle in the courtroom with your rings upon your fingers and your downy little sidies and your silver-buckle shoes. Playing at the hard case, you follow the example of the comic-paper idol who lets you bend the rules. So! Come on ye childhood heroes! Won't you rise up from the pages of your comic-books your super crooks and show us all the way. Well! Make your will and testament. Won't you? Join your local government. We'll have Superman for president let Robin save the day. You put your bet on number one and it comes up every time. The other kids have all backed down and they put you first in line. And so you finally ask yourself just how big you are -- and take your place in a wiser world of bigger motor cars. And you wonder who to call on. So! Where the hell was Biggles when you needed him last Saturday? And where were all the sportsmen who always pulled you though? They're all resting down in Cornwall -- writing up their memoirs for a paper-back edition of the Boy Scout Manual. See there! A man born -- and we pronounce him fit for peace. There's a load lifted from his shoulders with the discovery of his disease. We'll take the child from him put it to the test teach it to be a wise man how to fool the rest. We will be geared to the average rather than the exceptional God is an overwhelming responsibility we walked through the maternity ward and saw 218 babies wearing nylons cats are on the upgrade upgrade? Hipgrave. Oh, Mac. In the clear white circles of morning wonder, I take my place with the lord of the hills. And the blue-eyed soldiers stand slightly discoloured (in neat little rows) sporting canvas frills. With their jock-straps pinching, they slouch to attention, while queueing for sarnies at the office canteen. Saying -- how's your granny and good old Ernie: he coughed up a tenner on a premium bond win. The legends (worded in the ancient tribal hymn) lie cradled in the seagull's call. And all the promises they made are ground beneath the sadist's fall. The poet and the wise man stand behind the gun, and signal for the crack of dawn. Light the sun. Do you believe in the day? Do you? Believe in the day! The Dawn Creation of the Kings has begun. Soft Venus (lonely maiden) brings the ageless one. Do you believe in the day? The fading hero has returned to the night -- and fully pregnant with the day, wise men endorse the poet's sight. Do you believe in the day? Do you? Believe in the day! Let me tell you the tales of your life of your love and the cut of the knife the tireless oppression the wisdom instilled the desire to kill or be killed. Let me sing of the losers who lie in the street as the last bus goes by. The pavements ar empty: the gutters run red -- while the fool toasts his god in the sky. So come all ye young men who are building castles! Kindly state the time of the year and join your voices in a hellish chorus. Mark the precise nature of your fear. Let me help you pick up your dead as the sins of the father are fed with the blood of the fools and the thoughts of the wise and from the pan under your bed. Let me make you a present of song as the wise man breaks wind and is gone while the fool with the hour-glass is cooking his goose and the nursery rhyme winds along. So! Come all ye young men who are building castles! Kindly state the time of the year and join your voices in a hellish chorus. Mark the precise nature of your fear. See! The summer lightning casts its bolts upon you and the hour of judgement draweth near. Would you be the fool stood in his suit of armour or the wiser man who rushes clear. So! Come on ye childhood heroes! Won't your rise up from the pages of your comic-books your super-crooks and show us all the way. Well! Make your will and testament. Won't you? Join your local government. We'll have Superman for president let Robin save the day. So! Where the hell was Biggles when you needed him last Saturday? And where were all the sportsmen who always pulled you through? They're all resting down in Cornwall -- writing up their memoirs for a paper-back edition of the Boy Scout Manual. So you ride yourselves over the fields and you make all your animal deals and your wise men don't know how it feels to be thick as a brick.- [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:09, 28 February 2008 (EST) :wtf? ~ ĐONT TALK 11:19, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::user_talk:Panic#The cake is a pie - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:23, 28 February 2008 (EST) :::Right... that's ehm... nice. Spam lyrics we shall. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:37, 28 February 2008 (EST) Load up on guns and bring your friends It's fun to lose and to pretend She's over bored and self assured Oh no, I know a dirty word Hello, hello, hello, how low? (chorus) With the lights out it's less dangerous Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now, entertain us A mulatto An albino A mosquito My Libido Yay! I'm worse at what I do best And for this gift I feel blessed Our little group has always been And always will until the end Hello, hello, hello, how low? (chorus) And I forget just why I taste Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile I found it hard, it was hard to find Oh well, whatever, nevermind hello, hello, hello, how low? (chorus) With the lights out it's less dangerous Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now, entertain us A mulatto An albino A mosquito My Libido A denial... Awesome. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:38, 28 February 2008 (EST) :I prefer Come As You Are tbh. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 15:01, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::Their songs are so fucking short. They are just the same (awesome) thing over and over, but here we go. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:04, 28 February 2008 (EST) Come as you are, as you were, As I want you to be As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy Take your time, hurry up The choice is yours, don't be late Take a rest as a friend as an old memoria Come dowsed in mud, soaked in bleach As I want you to be As a trend, as a friend, as an old memoria And I swear that I don't have a gun No I don't have a gun [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:03, 28 February 2008 (EST) Instable http://www.thefreedictionary.com/Instable Just thought I'd point out to you that "instable" is an actual word. Selket Shadowdancer 04:16, 29 February 2008 (EST) :Whoah. Sorry my bad, I checked another dictionary where it didn't exist. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:18, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::I think unstable is an adjective of instable, but don't quote me on that. Selket Shadowdancer 04:22, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::Ah well, unstable sounds cooler anyway. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:23, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::If you're done, then let's make Diversion Ranger better. 2 energy Distracting shot every 3.3 seconds is fun but I can't think of what else to throw in there. I just threw in random anti-blind, poison, and anti-melee. Threw in Savage to fill any DS gap. Whatcha reckon? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 05:15, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::::Super cereal or l33t build? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:16, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::::It's leet already. I'm super cereal! image:Gaze of Contempt.jpg - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 05:19, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::::: :P I understand. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:20, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::Might be able to do something with it in RA I'm thinking. 3 Dshots could seriously piss off a Monk/Assassin/etc. :) - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 05:23, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::: I'd say Expert Focus (zomg free skillz!), Epidemic (mwahahaha spread the... umh yeah) and Blackout (zomg, now they can't do ANYTHING!). [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:25, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::OMG! I keep saying I'm super cereal but noone's listening! QQ - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 05:33, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::: If you're super cereal you're aren't serious, that's obvious... I mean Manbearpig... wtf? But otherwise I would like to try to play something like this. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:36, 29 February 2008 (EST) No casting for you :P. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:37, 29 February 2008 (EST) :HE'S REAL, GODDAMIT! HE'S HALF MAN HALF BEAR HALF PIG FFS! Anyway, let's make triple Dshot work because it would be fucking silly. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 05:43, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::half=50% half man=50% man, half bear=50% bear, half pig=50% pig. 150%? But the build looks quite good, replace Whirling with natural stride and antidote for res and you're good to go. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:50, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::And Savage for Throw Dirt maybe. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:52, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::It's multiplicative. Like Critical Hit chances. He's actually only like 88% Manbearpig. I'd rather drop Ungie for Res and keep antidote. It does hardly any damage as it is and blind would just make it completely useless. Check the bar after I edit and tell me what you think? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 06:04, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::::Seems good. Would like to know if you tested it, would truly be hilarious to see that guy running around in RA. A real pain in the ass. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:00, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Yeah I'll run a test tonight. RA is all about being an asshole with a shitty build anyway. Either that or being a Monk and desperately trying to keep said shitty assholes alive so you can get yourself a Bambi. And I was almost done cleaning that AB build up, too. Ya punk! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:57, 29 February 2008 (EST) Ab balanced COmpleted, you can find it here and I fixed grammar mistakes:)-- Korineczek--([[User_Talk:Korineczek|'Let's']] ) 10:55, 29 February 2008 (EST) :Will do when I get time, seems to be needing some cleaning. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:56, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::Or a lot of it even. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:00, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::Ye, ye. I'm quite busy now. Spamming 2 forums and chatting at the same time is quite tricky. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:02, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::I'll do it. It really just needs the babbling stripped out of it. Swoosh! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:36, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::::NOOOOOO! I'm doing it now. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:37, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Thanks for you help. Still I'm not really familiar with the wikicode and english grammar and phrasing as well so ty.-- Korineczek--([[User_Talk:Korineczek|'Let's']] ) 03:20, 1 March 2008 (EST) Hello? Is anybody there? I seeeeeeeeee yoooooouuuuuuu! Rickyvantof 11:49, 29 February 2008 (EST) :So I heard. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:57, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::Hey! Put me down! Rickyvantof 12:03, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::Are you high now again! I told ya, stop smoking! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:03, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::AAAAAAAaaaaaaaAAAANNNNGGH! ratatatatatatatatatat! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 12:04, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::::Well you're not the only one.... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:43, 29 February 2008 (EST) http://soundboard.com/sb/gameboysp13.aspx --71.229.204.25 13:45, 29 February 2008 (EST) :lol, awesome. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:48, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::This calls for us to recite every line on that soundboard! ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:07, 29 February 2008 (EST) Are you still there? Hello~?? Rickyvantof 16:19, 29 February 2008 (EST) It says right here in your personal file: Unlikeable. Rickyvantof 16:20, 29 February 2008 (EST) :Not liked. I'm leaving just now, have been farming Kurzick faction, so I may have screwed that one up as I didn't bother to listen to it again. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:23, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::Go on, RUB UR FAEC IN IT! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 16:24, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::The Kurzick faction? Or was that a comment... Did you smoke something now again!? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:26, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::That thing was probably a raw sewage container. Go ahead and rub your face all over it! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 16:28, 29 February 2008 (EST) better 4 u? :::::*coughcough* neurotoxin *coughcough* can't......breathe Rickyvantof 16:29, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Remember when the platform was going into the fire and I was like "Goodbye..." and you were all like NO WAY! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 16:34, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::::::That was great. Rickyvantof 16:35, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::You have smoked something right? I'll leave any minute... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:37, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Smoking's for faggots. I cook my dinner up on a spoon, biotch. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 16:39, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Could hardly have proven it better myself... :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:39, 29 February 2008 (EST) FISH SHAPED SOLID WASTE Rickyvantof 16:41, 29 February 2008 (EST) :What's that, is that a gun? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:44, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::Aren't you the lady from the test!? Rickyvantof 16:45, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::What is that? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:36, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::::What is that!? Rickyvantof 07:18, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::::What is that!? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:30, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::::::What is that!? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 12:34, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::::::What is that!? I saw ur phail! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:34, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::Suck my phail. I'm bored. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 12:36, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::So am I. But I'm gonna go eat now.... mmm food. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:38, 1 March 2008 (EST) So WTF are you doing right now ? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 10:08, 2 March 2008 (EST) :I R trolling here [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:09, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::I'm sitting in the endless countdowns of AB. Echo D-shot was kinda pretty badly fail even in RA. Funny though. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 10:12, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::Sadface. Would've been cool with echo dshot. Anyway AB phails imo. RA>the rest :P. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:13, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::Yeah I hate it, but not as much as Lutgardis. Need to farm faction. Plus it let's me Thumper badly played assassins and dervs and eles and warriors etc. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 10:15, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::: Lawl. I farmed Lutgardis instead, is boring as hell but goes pretty fast. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:16, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::: Nah. Can't be fucked to join PUG runners. I have a thing about PUGs. Played the whole of Nightfall with heroes. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 10:21, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::This is what I ran. Could boost you later if you want to. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:22, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::hehe. If I have to manage heroes at that sort of level it kinds of defeats my purpose for using them :) - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 10:37, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::Before trying it: "Oh fuck, this looks hard, suppose I have some training before I can handle it". After trying it: "What the fuck are they on about there? This is fucking simple". I usually fail at micromanaging, but this time it was so easy it wasn't even possible to do that. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:39, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::The most I want to do have to do with heroes is call targets ;). Which is pretty much all I want a PUG to do; focus on called targets. But they don't. So fuck em. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 10:44, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::I agree on fucking pugs, but only if it's a nice chick. But honestly it's a fairly easy way to farm faction, and it's pretty fast too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:52, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::But I don't get to bunny thump :( I like to pretend the assassins are kittens. Playfully scratching at me till I bash their grey matter out through their ass. ^_^ - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 10:59, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Lawl, well that's also a way to see it... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:00, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::And then I use the /jerkcircle emote on their corpse. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:21, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::Otherwise I like /target /orgasm commando... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:22, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Jerk circles are a team activity! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:37, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::Please, no online porno stories. --20pxGuildof 11:38, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::Once upon a time there was an assassin. She tried to gank Panic with an SP build. Panic, using the power of throw dirt, then proceeded to bash in her face and then spunk on her still warm body. The end. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:41, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::Once upon a time there an assassin, she tried to gank Godliest with an SP build. Godliest, using the power of no-defense-is-extremeley-kewl, then proceeded to doing /panic in her and then got spunked by her still warm body. The end. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:49, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Ah. So the dagger's weren't the only thing with a 20% to penetrate your armor then, huh? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:58, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::Who mentioned anything about armor? I never run with any armor. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:59, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::Rangers with hammers? HAH! Don't make me laugh! My warrior can beat the shit out of you and you won't even get off the ground to hurt me back. Muahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa*coughcough* Rickyvantof 12:06, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Nuh uh. 'Cause I got a stupid pet. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 12:13, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Pet's are for giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirls Rickyvantof 12:20, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Pet's are for lonely rangers <_< - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 12:25, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::: ew gros Rickyvantof 12:26, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::It's not called best'iality for nothing. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!]] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 12:35, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::Doesn't rampage as one say everything about what they are doing? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:12, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::I thought Bunny Thumper was a dead giveaway myself. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 13:39, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::Nah, you need more evidence than that :P. Or maybe not... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:52, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::: *cough* Companionship, anyone? And Rampage As One with a Jahai Rat is fucking disgusting. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 13:54, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::What's wrong with having some... stranger fetishes? :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:21, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::LOL @ Companionship. From my userbox collection: ::: - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 14:27, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::You want moar? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:29, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::Moar animal secks? Yes plx -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:30, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::Wanna have threesome I also want. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:32, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::Why is the page fucked up again? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:34, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::Probably my dogsecks userbox. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 14:48, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::You can see how angry the dog is, he's growling at you because you aren't nekkid already. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:49, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::Either that or he knows what that look in the Ranger's eyes means. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 14:51, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::No butt secks? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:51, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::No, there would be butt secks involved... <_< - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 14:53, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::But dogs wuv butt secks! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:56, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::I dunno. Doesn't look too eager to me. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 14:57, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Why did you use charm animal on him, take someone who wants to have butt secks. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:57, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::He's hung like Mallyx, that's why. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 15:01, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::I heard Mallyx is gay, and like butt secks. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:02, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Yeah he loves to faec raep noob Ursans too. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 15:03, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::I heard Ursans are nice to rape. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:04, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::Eh. I've had better. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 15:09, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::Raven? bye, I'm leaving now. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:10, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::I rather like big and chunky. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:52, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::IMO - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 16:07, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Can't resist their sexy body. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:40, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::Necromancer or Ritualist? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 08:48, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::I prefer orgies. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:49, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::That's super. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 08:54, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Ya, can't beat some lovely butt secks and sucking at the same time. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:56, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Butt sucking, you say? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 09:04, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Yes please :). [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:04, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::Had to stop playing AB at about 65,000 faction. All the silly people started logging in. The ones who try to do Mob v. Mob rather than capping. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 09:41, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::What's so bad with Mob v. Mob!? :P Honestly I phail epicly in AB, never understood where to go. I'm on in GW now wanna do something? ;D [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:47, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::Not at home. Will be in about 2 hours. AB isn't hard; Cap shrine, check the map with U, go to next uncapped shrine. Avoid unnecessary fights. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 09:53, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::::Translated: run from shrine to shrine with your Jahai Rat and rape the local NPCs. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 10:45, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::::...making sure to donkey punch them, too. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 10:46, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::And that you got a sexy outfit (i.e. none). [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:14, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::Just run a Mesmer/Ele Nuker. You'll never have any energy, but you'll leave a pretty corpse. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:22, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::That's what mesmers where made to do; leave a pretty corpse. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:52, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::And shut people down so you can /dance at them. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 14:09, 3 March 2008 (EST) :Ya, but that's the second priority. 1. Die and look sexy 2. Do something (i.e. shut people down). [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:11, 3 March 2008 (EST) WAAARRRIORRRSSS RRROOOAAAHAAHHHH FOORRRR GREAAAT JUUUUSTTIIIIICCEEEEE!!!!!!!WRRRRROOAAAAAAHAHAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Rickyvantof 14:21, 3 March 2008 (EST) :So I heard random spam is kewl. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:29, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::ME BEAT MESMER AND RANGER HEAD WROAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH FREEENNZZZYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! Rickyvantof 14:30, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::RAAAAAGH BERSERKERRRRR (rolling R, baby) STAAAANCEEE!! WRAAAOOOOHGGGRAAAWWRRR!!! -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:33, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::Nah. It's pretty gay. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 14:38, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::Ya, but isn't gay kewl? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:00, 3 March 2008 (EST) zomg! bookmark! ::::::Can't stand scrolling all the way up. We need a halfway section! ::::::I dunno. Gay is... gay. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 15:26, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::::Archive? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:27, 3 March 2008 (EST)